Can You Keep Up?
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: It all started with an invisible girl, a stuck up celebrity and an overdue pizza. Mitchie and Shane weren't planning on bumping into each other that fateful day, let alone eventually falling for each other too. Shane/Mitchie. (ON HIATUS)
1. Dude, You Owe Me A Pizza!

**Yes, I'm an idiot. For starting another story when I have one going on already. Well while I'm waiting for a few more reviews on that I thought hey why not post this? (That didn't sound conceited right?)**

**I've had this idea for a while and I must say I'm pretty excited. I've already written the second chapter and I promised myself I wouldn't post anything until I've atleast written half of the story...but as you can see I couldn't wait xD**

**I hope you like it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own anything -_-_**

* * *

**xXx**

"33, 34, 35, 36 -" I couldn't take it anymore; I started gasping hysterically to get the air back into my lungs. Sierra laughed at how ridiculous I looked – oh I could only imagine.

"You loose...again!" She hi-fived Caitlyn beside her as I was still trying to recover; I glared at them once my breathing was at its normal pace again.

"That was not fair! I declare a rematch!" I shouted trying to sound demeaning but they just laughed at me again. I huffed and crossed my arms in a childish manner.

"Sorry Mitch, but you suck at this game so you might as well quit while you're ahead." Caitlyn said. I shot her daggers and crossed my legs as I sat on my bed. Now I just looked like a five year old. Would you believe that we were all seventeen year olds? Ha, didn't think so. I had once again lost to the 'let's see who can hold their breath the longest' game. Which meant I had pay for the pizza we were about to order.

"We'll be downstairs watching your television. You go order that pizza." Sierra said with a smirk and I gave her a mocking smile in return. Once they left the room I rolled my eyes; they could be so immature sometimes but I loved those two like my own blood. Yes those two were my best friends: Caitlyn Gellar and Sierra Johnson. I'd known both of them since we were 4 year olds and we've been the three musketeers ever since; Caitlyn being the rebellious, outgoing one and Sierra being the incredibly smart and witty one. And me? Oh I was nothing special...

I was just Mitchie Torres.

Michelle being my full name but it sounds to girly for my liking. So I shortened it when I turned nine. I was pretty much the plain boring one of our group. I suck at like every sport known to man; I'm about as graceful as a tree frog...wait aren't they pretty graceful? Oh never mind. The only thing I could say that was unique about me was that I had a strong connection with music. I loved to sing and I played piano with a little bit of guitar on the side. No one knew I wrote songs except my family and Caitlyn and Sierra of course. But that was just because I was shy. So I didn't mind being the background person.

I sighed as I dialled the number of the local pizza place on my phone. I was _so _not going to lose the next time...

Xx

I ended up having to go over and pick up the damn pizza because their 'delivery boy was sick'. Well that's not an excuse. What kind of place doesn't hire a replacement? Bunch of lazy asses...

I stepped onto the sidewalk after crossing the road in a huff. If I wasn't so tiny, I could have looked intimidating! I probably just looked like a little girl who didn't get her favourite lollipop. Once I was in view of the shop I rolled my eyes as I saw one of the workers just sitting there playing a game of catch with a pen. I pushed the door open forcefully and stomped up to the food counter.

"Hi, I ordered a pepperoni pizza for 42 Chesney road." The guy barely glanced at me after hearing my monotone voice. He threw the pen in the air one last time before turning back to me.

"Uh, just a sec." He walked behind a door that said 'STAFF ONLY' and came back about 3 minutes later with a pizza box.

"That'll be 20 dollars." He told me. I fished the money out of my skinny jeans pocket and through it onto the counter.

"Thank you." I said quietly, leaving the place as quickly as I could_. Ha thank you very much indeed. What kind of pizza delivery place makes you pick up your own pizza? Hence the _delivery_ part. I swear this place should be sued; or better yet closed down! Oh my gosh I could totally hire a lawyer and –_

I was driven out of my thoughts when I was smacked roughly to the ground the pizza box flying out of my hands. I ended up having a heavy encounter with the concrete sidewalk, my arms and legs sprawled around everywhere. Anyone walking past must've thought I was crazy drunk or something. I was so dazed I didn't notice that somebody was looking down at me...or rather glaring down at me.

"Could you watch where you're going?" a harsh voice spat at me. Oh don't mind me I'm fine. Just leave me here to internally bleed while you shout at me for getting in your way. I sat up slowly as my blurry vision began to return to normal.

"Uh...sorry?" I was startled by this person's attitude so that's all I could manage to say. I'm not really good at standing up for myself if it wasn't mentioned before; which brings us back to the whole background person thing. It turned out this person was some random angry looking guy.

"Sorry? I could've broken a leg!" Him? Broken a leg? Really. Who was the one on the floor right now?

"But I'm the one on the ground..." I trailed of quietly as I tried making my point. I'm such a loser.

"Way to state the obvious miss oh so smart one." I didn't know how to respond to that so I just glanced around at my feet.

"Well aren't you going to apologise?"_Me_ apologise? ME? Okay that was it. I'm not sure what happened but all I knew was even if I was just shy Mitchie Torres I was not going to let some random dude - who really needed anger management classes - talk to me like this! I stood up from the ground and crossed my arms' giving him what I was hoping was a menacing look.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you think you are but you do not talk to me like that. _You_ knocked _me_ over so don't go all prissy on me about what could've been a broken leg for you because from where I'm standing there was more of a chance of that happening to me. And if you really want a broken leg I wouldn't mind in helping you make that a reality."

Wow. Just...wow. I had never been so...outspoken and confident before and it felt really good. Though I was exaggerating about the broken leg part; I couldn't beat up a rock. Angry guy stared at me with an appalled look on his face.

"_Excuse me? _Do you know who I am?" Now that he had mentioned it he did look a little familiar. And I hated to admit it but...he was pretty good looking. Putting his horrible behaviour beside; he had a nice facial structure and some handsome features. I loved his pin straight hair too. I scrutinized his face for a few more moments until I realised I was probably zoning out. I shook my head and looked him straight in the eyes again. Only to be met with his intense glare.

"Hmm, nope you don't seem ring any bells in my head." Did I seriously say that? The witty comebacks were more Sierras' thing.

"Do you live under a rock or something? I'm Shane freakin' Gray! From Connect 3!"OHHHHH! That lame pop/rock band. I'd heard of them but I didn't really care about their existence. That explains his rude behaviour; somebody had been in the limelight too much. Who would've thought that I of all people would decide to come out of my shell to stand up to _the _Shane Gray? Not me.

"Oh right, you're that egotistical jerk lead singer. Yeah I know who you are." Venom laced with my words. He stood there giving me a look that read 'oh you did not just day that.' This went on for a few more seconds.

"Well, I'll be off." I said after his stare was becoming the slightest bit uncomfortable. I picked up my pizza box from the floor and opened it up to see the damage. Oh just great, it looked like it was at least 10 years old now; with the hints of gravel and some unknown crap on top of it. I grumbled and kicked the box into the road. As soon as I did it I felt like an idiot...why on earth had I just done that? I kept my cool in front of Shane though. I turned to him and his glare had now turned into a 'What the hell?' look. I paused, trying to think of something to say.

"...You owe me a pizza!" I exclaimed at him, before pushing past him and walking into the other direction. After I had walked like three paces away the feeling of oh so lovely stupidity swept over me; I had just told off Shane Gray lead singer of connect three. And told him he owed me a pizza! Well at least he didn't know my name; I wouldn't have to worry about him suing me for something along the lines of "verbal abuse to a celebrity" or "demands for pepperoni pizza". And now I had to tell the two that were awaiting pizza at home what had just happened.

Thanks a lot Shane Gray. Thanks a whole bunch. Ugh.

Xx

I was in shock, absolute utter shock. I had just been told off by some _infamous nobody _girl, and she didn't even know who I was! I thought practically the whole female population of the world knew who was I was. Well maybe the exception of a few weirdo's and those who were probably too poor to own a TV/radio/computer. Also maybe including – Wait? What am I doing?

Backing up, this girl was way out of line. And who the hell kicks a pizza box into the road? I was trying to hide away from Nate and Jason (my fellow members of connect 3) who wouldn't get off my back the whole time we had gotten into this stupid town. I was doing a fine job of that: walking around minding my own business, happily unnoticed by screaming fan girls...when she just decided to pop out of nowhere and collide into me!

Well...if I'm honest, I wasn't really looking where I was going either. And she was the one who fell onto the ground anyway. I had told her off quite well expecting her to be literally kissing my feet afterwards. But no! All I got was a telling off of my own...and I how I apparently owed her a pizza! Pfft, she could think what she wanted but I owed her absolutely nothing!

She shoved passed me and walked away in a huff. I stood there for a few seconds still trying to grasp the situation. Was this really happening? Was I really standing here like a fool?

Yes Shane, yes you were.

I shook my head to get myself back to normal and turned around to see her still walking down the sidewalk. She seemed to be swaying her hips in this odd fashion she probably called a walk. My eyes travelled lower to her backside and my eyes widened when she stopped to pick something up.

_Well hello nice ass! _

**Shane! Are you forgetting she's the one who just told you off like you were some random dude on the street? **

_No...But look at that butt of hers! One word: DAMN._

**Who cares about her so called lovely backside? She's a meanie.**

_Meanie? That's just stupid. Please you'll have to do better that lame-o_

**Wow, you just called your own brain a lame-o...who's stupid now?**

_Oh just shut up!_

I finished my battle with my mind and ran after the girl who was now standing up and walking again. Wow she was quite the fast walker wasn't she?

"Hey! Wait up!" She stopped walking abruptly and slowly turned around with a shocked look evident on her face. She managed to quickly cover it up by changing it to a nonchalant look and raising an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Did you forget to tell me you're suing me or something?" She asked me, sarcasm dripping from her words. I surprised her and myself by laughing slightly at her comment.

"No...I just wanted to say I was...uh, s-s..." I never apologised; ever. So this was as tough as climbing up Mount Everest. Maybe even tougher! She stared at me patiently. I looked down at the ground.

"Don't make me say it." I said through gritted teeth. I looked up and saw a small genuine smile on her face. Hmm, maybe she wasn't so bad. She was actually quite pretty when she smiled.

"I get it...uh, its okay I guess." She said awkwardly. There was a short silence between us. I wasn't usually the one to be all quiet around people...unless I was pissed off and was giving them the silent treatment. But this wasn't one of those times.

"Well...I guess I'll see you around Shane." She said quietly. Her hands clasped behind her back as she started to back away slowly. She was looking down at the ground not daring to make eye contact with me. Ha even if she didn't 'know me' I still had the same effect on her like every other girl out there.

"Yeah, see you around...uh..." It was then I realised I didn't know her name. Well she did look like an Abigail – No! More like an Emily; yeah that's it Emily. She then looked up and peered at me from behind her long eyelashes, roaming my face for a while as if debating to tell me or not. She finally gave me another half smile. I could get used to seeing that smile everyday...wait, what?

"Mitchie." She whispered. Well, not what I was expecting...but it was unique. I liked it.

"See you around...Mitchie." She nodded shyly and began to back away from me again.

"Bye." She said timidly before turning around and walking the other way. I watched her until she was practically a speck in my eyesight and sighed. Well, I'd probably never see her again. But for some reason...I really wanted to.

* * *

**...Did you like it? I hope you did! I put a lot of effort into it even thought it probably doesn't really show. My writing is suckish I know. LOL. :P**

**Review? I hope you do! The response I get for this will contemplate when I post the next chapter. So its all down to you guys.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Natalie x **


	2. Uh, Your Shoes Untied

**Thank you for the lovely reviews guys :) I'm so glad you like this even though I still think the first chapter sucked :P**

**I was planning on posting this later but I couldn't wait xD AND I'm already in the middle of writing the third one. Haha.**

**3,615 words! :D Thats the longest thing I've ever written x) I'm so proud...LOL. Anyway enough of me babbling. Enjoy :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Camp Rock...WE GET IT ALREADY! xD Oh and that one line I used from the song ready set go by Tokio Hotel.**_

* * *

**xXx**

I had gotten home completely traumatized. Did that really happen? Did I really just have an argument with an_ actual_ celebrity? Once I opened my front door, I shut it slowly behind me; leaning against it with the shocked look still on my face. Sierra and Caitlyn came running into the hallway practically shoving each other. Their excited faces dropped almost instantly when they saw I had no pizza in my hands.

"_Mitchie_," Sierra said in a whiney voice. "Where's our pizza?" I glanced at her briefly then continued to stare off into space. Maybe I was dreaming. Maybe that dude was a sad impersonator who –

"MITCHIE?" I jumped and my attention was finally back on the two. Wow, if looks could kill...I would've been out cold.

"What?" I asked them innocently. They both shared a glance and then looked back at me crossing their arms. I hated when they did that simultaneous thing against me; I coward back against the door.

"Where's the damn pizza?" Caitlyn demanded. I giggled nervously and looked towards the staircase; my chance of a getaway!

"Aha...yeah, about that..." I then quickly pushed past them both catching them off guard and ran like a crazy woman up the stairs. I was a pretty pathetic runner but when it came to my life I wasn't half bad. Okay maybe it didn't really come down to my life in this matter, so let's go with my face! I could hear them clambering up behind me and I bolted down the hallway into my room. Success!

Ha, not quite.

I was about to shut the door when two pairs of hands managed to stop it from getting closed. I could also see Caitlyn's bright green converse wedged in between the door.

"Psh, nice try Mitch." I heard Caitlyn say from behind the door. I sighed and opened it slowly, letting them in. I walked over to my bed and sat on it crossing my legs; Sierra and Caitlyn doing the same.

"Alright M, spill, what happened this time?" Sierra started. I sighed once again and looked between the two. They would never believe me if I told them. They however were my best friends and best friends tell each other everything. No matter how stupid or embarrassing. Or in this case: unbelievable.

"Okay, I'll tell you but you're going to laugh." Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "Try us." I bit on my bottom lip.

"Well..." I started from when I had just left the pizza place and was crossing the road and from then on I was in my own little story world. Some of the faces they were pulling, you'd think I was telling some them weird urban legend. After about fifteen minutes I was finally done.

"And then I walked away leaving him there on the sidewalk." Sierra looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh while Caitlyn just had a disbelieving look on her face.

"So you're trying to tell me, that the whole reason we're not stuffing our faces with pizza right now is because you got caught up in a mini argument with the actual Shane Gray?" Caitlyn summarised. I nodded. I had just told the story hadn't I? Sierra seemed to be on the verge of dying.

"Oh just let it out Si." That did it; she burst out into fits of laughter clutching her sides and everything.

"Of all the excuses in the book Mitch, you come up with something like that. Oh crap I'm going to pee myself." She said in between laughs. I gave her an annoyed look as she slowly calmed down. I rolled my eyes afterwards.

"Well Mitch, I've got to say the whole thing was quite creative; with the whole throwing the pizza box into the road thing. Who does that anyway?" Caitlyn wondered aloud to herself.

"Well apparently I do. Gosh I'm such an idiot. You should've seen the look on his face!"

"So you're still going along with this story? C'mon the jig is up Mitchie. Don't worry; I'm sure there's substitute food around here somewhere. Ice cream perhaps?" I gave them both an exasperated look as they began to discuss ice cream flavours.

"Ugh, whatever guys! Don't believe me. I think I have some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough in the freezer. Let's go." They both squealed and ran out of my room. I could hear them scampering down the stairs arguing. Oh my friends, they were so immature and food obsessed and – wait a minute. What was I doing just standing here? They were going to hog all the ice cream!

"Hey guys! Don't you touch that freezer!" I shouted as I ran out of my room after them.

Xx

"_Ready, Set, Go it's time to run, the sky is changing we are one..."_

I groaned once I heard my ringtone going off on my bedside table. Who the heck was calling me at this hour? It was like 7 AM on a Saturday in the middle of summer vacation!

"I'm sleeping." I mumbled to no one in particular as the song only seemed to get louder. I groaned once again and reached my hand out for the phone. Finally laying my hands on it, I flipped it open.

"What?" I mumbled into the receiver. I wasn't the peppiest person in the morning but come on! Even Mitchie Torres can have an exception for that right?

"Oh well good morning to you too Mitchie, isn't this a fine and lovely morning?" I rolled my eyes. She did this on purpose.

"Yes Si, I'm already dressed and ready to head out the door." I replied with a grumble. She laughed in response.

"Anyways, sorry to bother you but Cait and I are heading over to Star B's, you in?" Why would any sane person go to Starbucks at seven in the morning?

"Sierra, it's like seven right now, couldn't you wait for a more appropriate time?" She laughed again but this time she seemed more amused.

"Uh, Mitch? It's like eleven." Oh, well that explained it. I really needed to fix that annoying glitch on my alarm clock; stupid cheap thing.

"Oh...my bad. Okay I'm in." I said as a yawn escaped my lips.

"Yay! Meet at mine in twenty?" I sat up and began to stumble out of the bed.

"Alright. Later Si." And then I hung up throwing my phone back onto my bed. I walked into the bathroom and stared at reflection in the mirror. My eyes widened a little at what I saw. Who was that thing in the mirror that resembled Dracula's daughter? Oh right, it was just me. We had some work to do didn't we?

After I had brushed my teeth, taken a shower, brushed the mane that was supposed to be my hair and put on some decent clothes; I went on down the stairs. My mother was already there slaving away at something that was in the stove.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" She looked up at me with a warm smile.

"Morning sweetie and your dad is at the hardware store. He had to get there early today." I nodded and stole a muffin from the basket which was on the dining table.

"I'm going over Sierra's. I'll be back later okay? Love you." I said kissing her cheek and walking to the door.

"I love you too sweetheart. Don't get into any trouble you hear?" I rolled my eyes but waved my hand dismissively as I opened the door.

Xx

"Shane! Do you have to slurp like that? It's grossing me out." I rolled my eyes and began to suck on the straw again.

"Oh man up Nate. Is it my fault that the Vanilla cream is so nice?" I began to slurp again just to annoy him and he let out an irritated sigh. I smirked in satisfaction just as Jason was coming back from the 'little men's room' as he liked to call it.

"Phew, I feel a lot better now." He said as he sat back down in his seat.

"Good to know." I replied monotonously. This was boring, why were we here again? I'd rather be cooked up in my room back in L.A _but no. _Nate had to be all 'let's go explore the town.' Ugh, idiot. I began to chew on tip of the straw.

"Dude, Why are we here again?" I asked with the straw still in between my teeth. Nate rolled his eyes and looked up from his phone.

"We're performing at some venue that is around here somewhere next week. So I would appreciate it if you didn't make up an excuse to get out of it this time." I scoffed at him and drew my gaze to the table. Hey was it my fault that I miraculously got a migraine last time? No...It wasn't.

"Whatever." I mumbled to myself as I continued to stare at the table. Soon my eyes were beginning to blur and I had to blink so they would return to normal. As soon as I blinked, I heard the bell from the entrance door chime. Indicating somebody had come inside. Thinking nothing of it, I continued to stare at the table. That was until I heard rather girlish laughter.

"We'll be waiting at this table Mitch, you go get our drinks." Mitch? Why did that sound so familiar? I finally looked up from the table into the direction of where the voices were coming from. My eyes widened when I saw who was there. It was her! That girl from yesterday! Well, what were the odds I'd see her again eh?

"Why do I have feeling that I'm nothing but a slave to you guys?" She asked the other two girls with a pout.

"Because you are just a slave to us. Kidding, kidding...just go will you!" The one with the mass of curls said quickly. Pizza girl – as I liked to call her - rolled her eyes and walked past us to the counter. She didn't even notice us! Well, I'd make sure she would. I stood up causing the attention of Nate and Jason.

"I uh, I'm just going to get another drink." What the hell? Why was I stuttering? This caused both of them to give me a confused look. I left before they could say anything. Her back was turned to me as I approached her, so her hair was flowing freely down her back. It was a nice dark brown colour and it complimented her skin very w- I mean...never mind. I stood beside her as she drummed her fingers casually on the counter. Leaning against the counter casually, I cleared my throat a little to get her attention. She glanced at me for a second before doing a double take.

"Well if it isn't pizza girl." I said with a smirk. Her eyes widened and she seemed to have frozen - literally. Oh how I love the effect I have on people.

"I-I..." She blinked a few times still frozen to the spot. My smirk only got wider.

"Two caramel creams and a vanilla cream." The woman from behind the counter said, putting the three drinks on the counter. Pizza girl turned her gaze to the woman and shakily took them.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered and then she turned her attention back on me.

"I'll see you around then." I told her. Giving her a wink and walking back to my table. I sat back down crossing my arms triumphantly.

"What was that about?" I looked in Nate's direction upon hearing his voice. He had a look of suspicion on his face; there was nothing to suspect me of!

"Pfft, nothing you'd be interested in." He and Jason shared a suspicious glance before Jason shrugged his shoulders and thankfully let it go. He began tapping the table in this weird rhythm again. Nate however still had his eyes narrowed at me. Oh whatever, if he didn't stop that soon I was going to start slurping again!

Xx

He was here! In Starbucks! _Shane Gray _was actually here and he even remembered me! Well, probably considering the incident had only happened yesterday but whatever. He even had a nickname for me: Pizza girl. He had bothered to give _me_ a nickname! Hang on... why was acting like a crazed fan? I needed to keep my cool...psh who was I kidding? I had no cool.

It was too late anyway. I'd already blown it by just standing there and stuttering like a dumbass. He seemed amused to say the least but that was probably because he was used to it; leaving girls star struck with just one simple look. He gave me wink before walking back to his table and sitting down with his arms crossed. It was then I realised the other two members were there as well. I slowly walked back towards Caitlyn and Sierra, and it suddenly felt like a mission to get there in one piece. I could've easily slipped and dropped all three drinks over some random customer for example. But thankfully luck was on my side and I managed to get there without looking stupid. I put the drinks on the table soon realising I'd forgotten the straws.

"I'll uh, just go get some straws." I said quickly. I once again walked pass _their _table feeling a set of eyes on me. I grabbed three straws and sped walk back over to my table; practically throwing the straws at them.

"Hey Mitchie, are you okay?" I turned to Caitlyn with my eyes wide.

"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Well that was totally believable...NOT! She raised an eyebrow and I quickly stuck the straw into my frappuccino putting it in my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anything else. Why were they even here? Didn't they have busy schedules or something? Photo shoots, autograph signings, kissing puppies? Anything away from here!

"Oh my gosh...I-Isn't that Connect 3?" Oh great, just what I needed. Sierra lifted her shaking arm and pointed it in their direction.

"What are you talking about Si? There's no way that...holy crap it is!" Caitlyn exclaimed. I closed my eyes and cringed to myself for a few seconds. Maybe I'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream...still waiting...

"Wow Mitchie you weren't lying." Caitlyn said with her eyes still glued on them. Sierra was rendered speechless so she had nothing to say.

"Ha ha, yeah..." I mumbled with a nervous laugh. Were they going to run over there and ask for their autographs now? If so maybe I could quietly sneak away unnoticed and –

"Wait a minute...doesn't Shane Gray owe us a pizza?" Huh? What happened to the 'shocked into silence'...silence? I looked over at Caitlyn and her surprised look was now a scowl. Well, her moods seem to change fast.

"Oh my gosh he totally does. I say we go give him a piece of our minds." Sierra had obviously snapped out of it too now. Once she said the last bit of her sentence my eyes widened.

"Uh, I don't really like that idea. Maybe we should just stay here and -" Caitlyn decided to rudely cut me off.

"I love that idea, c'mon girls." They both stood up, yanking me up with them. They marched up to the boy's table as I was just dragged behind like a dog on a leash. Once we were in front of their table, Caitlyn and Sierra crossed their arms and gave Shane a stony glare. I stood there beside them with my hands clasped behind my back looking down at the table they were sitting at.

Shane looked up from his empty plastic frappuccino cup and raised an eyebrow once he saw us standing there. The youngest one looked up too, a confused look now on his face; Followed by the oldest looking one.

"Uh, can I help you?" Shane asked arrogance apparent in his tone.

"Well it just so happens we have a bone to pick with you _Shane Gray." _ Sierra retorted. An astonished look crossed his face which soon turned into a glare.

"Oh really? And why would you may I ask?" This is when Caitlyn decided to speak.

"It just so happens you owe our friend Mitchie here a pepperoni pizza!" Caitlyn gestured to me and I would've given anything for the ground to just open up and swallow me whole at that moment.

"I see, and why doesn't _Mitchie_ come and say this to me herself." Oh my gosh, he actually said my name! He had said it the day before but now that I had listened to him say it a second time it sounded so much better.

"Go on, tell him Mitch!" Sierra encouraged. I bit my lip and finally locked my eyes with Shane's...my mind went completely blank soon afterwards. I blinked a few times while he continued to look back at me.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. I didn't know what to say! Come on Mitchie think! I pointed down to his feet completely dumbstruck and the most stupid words came out of my mouth.

"Uh...your shoes untied." Yes, really that was the best I could do. Your freakin' shoes untied! I don't even know where that came from. It just slipped out.

"...Okay..." Shane's face changed to a look of confusion, while my own face was now holding a horrified one. Sadly enough there wasn't anything nearby that could knock me out into unconsciousness. So I had to just stand there, letting the humiliation swallow me up.

"We just wanted to point out, you either owe us twenty dollars or you go and get us a pizza right now." Wow did I owe Caitlyn one. Now that the attention was off of me I could now mentally kill myself for being such a...a...absolute pea brain!

"Psh, well I'm not getting up." Shane crossed his arms, giving them his signature smirk. Sierra stuck her palm out to him.

"Then you can just give us the money upfront." She told him with mocking smile in return. Caitlyn stuck her finger in the air.

"Oh, and we prefer cash." She added, with a sickingley sweet voice. Why couldn't I be like them? All confident and witty like. No I had to be cursed with the shy personality. Mrs 'your shoe's untied.' Ugh!

"Ladies, don't worry about it." We all turned our heads to youngest brother who was speaking for the first time. He reached into his pocket and got out a crisp 20 dollar bill.

"I'll pay off Shane's debts if that'll make it better." He handed the money in Caitlyn's direction giving her a charming smile. Her cheeks began to turn an interesting shade of red and small smile reached her lips. Sierra slowly lowered her hand and she giggled a little too. Hmm, talk about charisma.

"Uh, thanks Nate but we'd like your _friend_ over here to pay off his own debts." Caitlyn responded glaring at Shane once she'd mentioned him. Ah so his name was Nate... how did Caitlyn know this? And what was the older one called? Nate turned to Shane with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? You heard the pretty girl." _Pretty girl? _Charisma and a flirter? Caitlyn giggled, she actually _giggled. _If that wasn't shocking I don't know what else was. Shane tried to outstare Nate but gave in only a few moments later. He finally sighed and reached into his own pocket, muttering a few curses. He then slapped the money onto the table.

"There, you happy?" They both grinned, Sierra taking the money off the table.

"Very." They said together. I was still standing there as the shadow in the background. They did know I was still standing here right?

"Hey why don't you three girls join us?" Said the oldest one for the first time. Oh he said three, well that means they still knew of my existence.

"We'd love to Jason." Sierra said with what I think was...a flirtatious smile? The day was just getting weirder by the second. The so called Jason smiled back at her with what I think was a flirty smile too. I hardly interacted with boys so I couldn't really tell. We walked back to our table getting the chairs we were previously sitting on and set them down around the boys. I ended up sitting next to Shane...oh the joy.

"So we already know who Mitchie is." Said Nate, giving me a friendly smile. I managed a shy smile in return and immediately looked away seconds afterwards.

"But you two are...?" He was looking directly at Caitlyn even though the question was directed at both her and Sierra.

"Well I'm Caitlyn." Caitlyn said with a smile.

"And I'm Sierra." Sierra also said, looking at Jason.

"It's nice to meet you Caitlyn and Sierra." Nate said with another smile.

"Yeah, very nice." Shane said with a snort earning a glare from Nate. I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. Upon hearing my laughter Shane looked at me blankly for moment before a cocky smile formed on his lips.

"Glad I amuse you _Mitchie._" And all I could do was smile bashfully at him in return. Only the second week of our summer vacation and we'd already met three famous celebrities? This was going to be an interesting summer wasn't it?

* * *

**Oh Mitchie *sighs* what are we going to do with you? xD I like writing Mitchie as an awkward person. Its so fun! But don't worry there will be less awkward moments and more Smitchie moments in the next one :)**

**Please review :)**

**Natalie x**


	3. Shane The Person

**Hey guys :) This would've been up sooner but I was on vacation. :D America's such a cool place! But many people were staring at me because of my British accent...that wasn't highlight. Anyways thank you for all of the reviews :) favourites and alerts. I'm glad you guys like the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my _American _friend Hannah :) (xXCookieCrumbsXx) Its a shame we couldn't meet up by the way =\**

**_DISCLAIMER: Do I own Camp Rock? Uh no...but soon, one day I might! :D...nah I'll just get out of the dream world._**

* * *

**xXx**

So as much as I would _love_ to say that the horrifying, embarrassing, won't ever be able to live it down moment at Starbucks was just a figment of my imagination...sadly it wasn't. It was all so horribly real and a memory that would forever hold my mind to shame. Though if I'd never made a fool of myself like that the next 5 hours we spent with the actual Connect Three wouldn't have happened. It was all so surreal. All of us in the local park, sitting on the faintly green grass and messing around.

Well actually...I wouldn't say I was messing around. I was leaning against the rough bark of the tree observing the others 'having fun.' Nate was sitting with Caitlyn and they seemed to be deep in conversation about something. They had hit it off really well and I was sure they'd be great friends in no time. Possibly even more! (Wink, wink)

Sierra was with Jason and they were...I wasn't actually sure. It looked oddly like they were playing one of those clapping games you'd play back in second grade...but come on. They couldn't be _that _immature...could they? And Shane, well he was doing exactly what I was doing only he was a few trees down from mine on the opposite side, and not to mention he looked a lot cooler doing so. His arms were crossed and his hair was falling in his eyes, he was gazing around everywhere looking pretty bored.

And it wasn't until his eyes met mine that I realised I was staring at him.

A smirk formed on his lips and I looked away sheepishly. I cursed to myself as the heat rose to my cheeks, making it obvious I was blushing. Why was I suddenly so nervous when it came to him? Putting aside the fact he was famous he was still just a person that I'd only known for what, twenty four hours? I bit down softly on my bottom lip and sunk my fingers into the grass; ripping some away from its roots. It was habit of mine when I sat down on grass. I'm not sure why I did it. I continued to do this not noticing a figure standing above me.

"You know, you're killing grass that way." I looked up almost instantly at the sound of his voice. Yes, I knew it was Shane. My eyes widened slightly at how close he was. His hands were shoved into his pockets, the normal smirk on his lips as he looked down at me.

"H-How'd you get over here so fast?" Damn it! Why did I stutter for? And how _did_ he get over here so fast? It was kind of freaky.

"Oh, I have secret ninja powers...well, not so much a secret anymore now that I told you." My eyes met his at the light tone of his voice. I couldn't help but crack a smile. His smirk turned into a grin and he held out his hand towards me. I stared at it completely confused. What was I supposed to do? Shake it? I gave him a confused look which he rolled his eyes too.

"I'm helping you up." I blinked astonished. This was oddly...nice of him. Did the nature air fumes do something to him perhaps? I hesitantly reached out for his hand and once my fingers were laced with his I felt a weird vibe go through me; Hmm, strange moment there.

He heaved me up and held onto my hand longer than necessary, but hey I wasn't complaining. Once he let ago he seemed pretty startled about something. He frowned for a few seconds before changing it to that famous smirk of his.

"What do you say we get out of here?" I raised an eyebrow. Was he serious? Why would he want to leave with me of all people? Wouldn't he rather just go by himself?

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say. There were many ways this could go. I could either:

A) Say yes and then spend an interesting afternoon with Shane Gray.

B) Say no and then go back to spending time with my new friend Mr. Woody the tree (No I didn't have any better names in mind)

C) Try the flirty method...but what would be the point, I didn't know how to be 'flirty' anyway.

D) Run away into a different direction and hope to find an abandoned ice cream shop.

It seemed that A was the best option. Since B would be pretty boring, C would end with me dying in a hole of embarrassment and let's not even go into how stupid D was.

"Okay." I said finally with a shy smile. He nodded and we began walking towards the park gate. I turned back to see Caitlyn and Sierra with confused looks on their faces. I mouthed a 'don't worry' before turning around again. Once we were out of the park we began walking side by side in an awkward silence. Where were we even going anyway?

"So...where are we going?" I asked, voicing my thoughts. Shane looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"Does it matter? At least we're away from the other boring four in the park." I nodded in agreement as we walked onwards. From what I could see, Shane was deep in thought about something. As I was looking ahead I could feel him giving me glances from time to time. I wonder why. About ten minutes later he stopped in front of a parking lot, making me stop too.

"Uh, Shane...why'd we stop?" I asked genuinely confused. He once again looked over at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Well Mitchie, I think when one comes to a parking lot they have something called a car." Well fine make me sound stupid. I was just asking.

"Oh." I said quietly. I heard a light chuckle from him in response and something in my stomach fluttered a little. I'm not sure why either.

"Come on." He said grabbing my hand. Once he interlaced my fingers with his, I once again felt that strange feeling shock through to my fingertips. I think Shane felt it too, because he lightly squeezed my palm.

**Xx**

I had no idea what I was doing here; why I had brought Mitchie to my _car_ of all places. This thing was like my child and I didn't just let anybody into it. I just did it out of instinct I guess...stupid instinct. As I dragged her to my car I couldn't help but feel this was a...dare I say it...a _little_ nice. There I said it, happy? I don't know what it was. Maybe it was because her fingers seemed to fit perfectly with mine; or because she wasn't all over me as soon as we left the park gates.

She was different, a good different. Pfft, but like I was going to tell her that.

I opened the car door for her and glared at her until she timidly stepped inside. I didn't mean to give her such a look but it was a habit! It was already done now anyway and I wasn't one known for apologising. Once I was inside I shut the door behind me and looked over at her. She was playing with her fingers obviously feeling as awkward as I was. So I began to tap the steering wheel.

After about five long minutes of agonizing silence I heard the most amazing melody...one of the best in a long time. I once again looked over at Mitchie and she was humming something with her eyes closed. She looked so lost in herself, as if she'd forgotten I was even here. How can you forget you were in the presence of Shane Gray? The mere thought sounded impossible.

"Is that an original?" I couldn't stop myself from asking. She abruptly stopped and opened her eyes as if only remembering I was here. Again...Shane Gray! Hello?

"Uh...y-yeah it is. I know it's not that good but -" As she looked down at her lap again, I cut her off.

"No, it was...good." She shot her head up, shock clear in her eyes.

"You...you really think so?" She asked me. Her eyes met mine shyly. A small smile formed on my lips.

"Yeah, I really do." And then she smiled at me, like genuinely smiled at me. I couldn't help but notice how it brightened her features and made her look quite pretty.

"And plus it's not every day Shane Gray compliments someone so count yourself lucky." Yes, I'm an idiot. I of course had to ruin the moment with my snide cocky remark. As the smirk formed on my lips her smile slowly faltered. A sudden pang was felt in my stomach, like I felt _bad_ for saying that. I sighed and touched her shoulder a little. She looked at me again but this time without any emotion on her face.

"Hey, I didn't mean that." She raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't you? I shouldn't really be surprised that you would say something like that." She looked ahead of her, sighing and crossing her arms. I suddenly found myself really wanting to make amends with her.

"No, I really did like it...I don't know why I said that stupid crap before." She looked over at me again her eyes narrowed curiously.

"So...you really did like it?" I nodded giving her my charming smile. She slowly smiled back and glanced down for a moment.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking back up at me. It was then I really noticed her eyes. An interesting deep brown; like the colour could go on forever. I blinked a few times to get back into reality. I wasn't about to start _feeling _something for a girl I'd just met, and besides I didn't fall or girls, girls fell for me.

"So..." Great, now this girl was putting me at a loss for words. "Uh, any other songs that I don't know about?" Her smile turned into a shy one once again and her cheeks were now red. Oh a blusher? I liked blushers...but not to the stage as in I would _fall _for them or anything...they were just cute, okay?

"Not any that you're going to hear." She said with a sheepish grin. I raised an eyebrow and the smirk was now back on my lips.

"Oh really? Well maybe I'd just have to get them out of you." It was her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"_Oh really_," She asked me, purposely stealing my words from before. "And how do you plan on doing so?" Easy, no girl could resist the Shane Gray charm. From my seat I leaned in closer to her just so I was inches away from her face. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and I knew it was working. Her eyes widened at our proximity and I leaned my lips directly in front of her ear.

"Please?" I whispered and I felt her shiver. Grinning triumphantly I leaned away from her and into my own car seat. Her eyes were closed shut tightly for a few moments before she opened them again.

"O-okay." Ha! She was stuttering. SCORE!

**Xx**

Once again, Shane had got to me with his so called power over me and I had now landed myself in an awkward situation. I'd 'agreed' into letting him hear another one of my songs. I didn't even mean to! I was just caught up into whatever moment we had – and it wasn't fair! He practically seduced me into telling him. So that wasn't what I'd call fair play.

"Well? Go ahead." He encouraged me. He was acting like it was so easy for me. I wasn't the one who sang in front of millions practically every day; though maybe I was being a little melodramatic. After all it was just him...but he wasn't just anybody, he was Shane Gray and his opinion on how I sang could be life changing for me.

"Uh...Okay." I said finally. I sighed quietly and closed my eyes thinking of what to sing. The perfect song came into my mind and I smiled to myself. I decided it would better if I didn't see his face for this so I kept them closed. I took one last deep breath and began to sing.

_Who will I be, it's up to me.  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see, there's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be, yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me...  
Who will I be_

Feeling a little blast of confidence, I opened my eyes and looked at Shane for the last line. He was smiling, and it gave me a little string of hope. Maybe Shane thought I had some form of talent and I wasn't as bad as I seemed to think I was.

"So...what did you think?" His response was silence. Was this a bad sign? Oh My Gosh he thought it was crap. I should've kept my mouth shut. I should've carried duct tape.

"It was amazing." I should've ran out of the car, I should've – wait. Huh?

"R-really? Cause you don't have to lie just to be nice. I can take opinion." He let out a small laugh causing a whirling feeling in my stomach.

"No I mean it, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't just compliment anyone." I let out a small laugh in return; trying to shield my blush with my hair.

"Thank you...again." I said with a small smile. He shrugged his shoulders lightly, as if to say it was nothing and looked away for a few seconds. I bit my bottom lip watching him until his eyes met mine again.

"So now what?" He asked. I shrugged my own shoulders in response. I was alone in a car...with Shane Gray...there must be a way of taking advantage of the situation.

"Uh...why don't you tell me about you?" His eyes previously holding boredom was now one of astonishment.

"I'm Shane Gray. Shouldn't you know all about me anyway?" I couldn't resist the urge and rolled my eyes. He was still a conceited jerk even if I had just witnessed a few sweet moments with him.

"Fine, tell me about Shane." His eyebrows furrowed adorably in confusion. Ahem did I say adorably? Uh, well I meant...annoyingly! Ha yeah that's it.

"What do you mean...Shane?" I smiled at his naivety.

"I mean just Shane; Shane the person and not the celebrity." He seemed shocked once again as if no one had ever bothered to ask him this before.

"No one has ever bothered to ask me this before." Oh, right. Cue awkward few moments.

"Well, I'm asking." I told him as boldly as I could without my voice shaking. Fortunately it worked. Shane stared at me with his eyes narrowed for a few moments, as if analyzing me. I felt a little uncomfortable under his stare but tried my best to not let it show. Then Shane gave me a smile...an actual genuine one.

"What do you want to know?" He asked me and from the smile on his face I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well...what's your favourite colour?"

"Green, what's yours?" It was my turn to look shocked. He was actually asking about _my _favourite colour? As if he actually cared!

"...Purple." I finally said and my small smile from before became wider. Could this be the start of something?

* * *

**Yay! some Smitchie in there for you :) And sorry but I couldn't resist and stole that "You seem different...a good different." Line from CR. I just had too! xP**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? I'm not going to ask for a certain amount of reviews because in my opinion that's kind of...I don't know I just don't like when people do that. No offence to people who do.**

**Anyway, please review :) I'd love to know what you think. The more I get the quicker the next chapter comes up, cause reviews motivate me. (HINT HINT. ;D)**

**Natalie x**


	4. Ugly Aprons Can Work Wonders

**Sorry for the sort of lateness of this chapter :P I was feeling a little depressed for a while about some things that were going on in my life. I'm back now though and I'm okay :) School also started today =\ wohoo.**

**This is the longest chapter so far now :D I hope you like it!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Wish I did...but I don't._**

* * *

**xXx**

It's not every day a girl can say "I was in a car with Shane Gray for 3 hours!" And live to tell the tale. When I use the term "lived" I mean they would probably be so overwhelmed being in this situation that they'd pass out. I found it really strange that I wasn't even squealing about it. In those three hours I got to know the real Shane...well sort of. He loved to swim because it showed off his abs (pfft figures) He wished he had the great guitar skills Jason did, and he had a phobia of turtles...okay let's pretend that the last one wasn't weird.

He wasn't as bad as I'd thought he once was, but he still had that "I'm a celebrity and you're not." feel about him. He tried to get a few more songs out of me by attempting to "seduce" me again. This time I was ready for him though and I didn't budge; much to his annoyance and my satisfaction.

It was about two hours later when I realised that my phone was switched off. Which meant Caitlyn and Sierra were probably worried sick about me...well if they cared that much. After all they had the other two thirds of connect three to distract them. Shane noticed my widened eyes and his eyebrows furrowed confusedly in that cute way he – wait, I didn't mean cute I meant ...oh who am I kidding.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at me with - was that concern? Ha, yeah right. I'd been in his car too long so I was obviously seeing things. Without answering his question, I took my phone out of my pocket and bit my bottom lip as I turned it on. I winced when the noise indicating I had a text message repeated about 10 times in a row. I looked up at Shane and he was staring at my phone astonished, as if he'd never seen a one before in his life.

"Well someone must be popular, care to explain that?" His eyes locked with my own and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"My friends are just paranoid freaks. No worries." I laughed it off, shoving the phone back into my jacket pocket and not bothering to read any of the messages. Shane gave me a look I couldn't quite read before shrugging, the smile reappearing on his face once again.

"Well we have been here for quite awhile. What do you say we head back?" I shrugged giving him a small smile in return.

"Whatever, it's your call." I said. He nodded opening the car on his side and taking my hand so I could follow him out; there was that strange electrifying feeling again once our hands clasped. You'd think somebody was trying to tell me something. My guess? He was probably just statically charged.

We walked back out of the parking lot still holding hands and I tried my best not to smile. I don't even know why I had to urge to smile...it was just hand holding, skin touching skin. It didn't mean anything. Or was I just trying to convince myself that? He let go of my hand once were out of the parking lot and we were walked side by side once again.

Psh, no I didn't feel a wave of sadness enter my body once he let go of my hand.

Nor did I try to hide this so called "wave of sadness." I was perfectly fine. Stop getting ideas!

A beeping sound rang from Shane's pocket, telling him he had a text message. Shane rolled his eyes but put one hand in his jean pocket to get it out none the less. Skimming over the message, he rolled his eyes again.

"Nate's asking where we are. What does he think, I'm going to drag you away and make out with you somewhere? Ha, yeah right." May I add that I was quite offended by his words? Because I was. Sure I hadn't kissed that many guys in my life...and by 'that many' meaning none; but that didn't mean I was necessarily a bad kisser. There was no need to assume things.

"But maybe _I will_ drag you away sometime." My heartbeat's speed increased and I looked up at him to meet his eyes. With a smirk playing on his lips he gave me wink and put an arm around my shoulder. Was it weird that I felt a tingling sensation there? I knew he was just messing with me _but still._ I tried my best not to let a blush form on my cheeks, but from the look of satisfaction on his face I think I failed.

It was all too soon that we reached the park again. The other four were standing at the front of the gates as if they were waiting for us. Well, half waiting more like: Nate and Caitlyn looked like they were in some sort of imaginary bubble. Jason and Sierra were in deep conversation about something, so no one noticed our arrival. Not until Jason turned around that is.

"Look Shane and Mitchie are back!" He announced. Did he always sound so bright and happy? Sierra and Caitlyn looked in my direction after hearing his words. I bit my lip as I looked at them, silently trying to signal them something with my eyes. Their responses were just knowing smiles. There was nothing to _know _so why were they smiling?

"Well, didn't expect to see you guys back for quite a while." Nate said with a smirk. Why on earth was he smirking now? I didn't get it! Jason was just smiling naively at everyone, so he obviously didn't get it either.

"Why yes Nate, because we went into some dark alleyway to hook up." Shane replied sarcastically. Nate gave him a shrug but kept his eyes fixated on something; something...above my head? I gave him a look of confusion until I realised what he was staring at and why they were all (except Jason) acting like something was up. Shane's arm was still around my shoulder, and I had completely forgotten until that very moment. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I stepped away from him, allowing his arm to drop from my shoulder.

"Well where did you go then?" Caitlyn asked with a look of suspicion on her face. Shane's face showed one of annoyance as he looked over at her.

"My car." He said simply and Caitlyn's eyes widened. She turned to me and gave me a look that read 'we are definitely talking about this later in more detail." I sighed knowing she would probably get Sierra to back her up so they could interrogate me about it.

"Anyway," I blurted out desperately trying to change the subject. "Uh...I'm probably late for dinner now. My mom and her worrying...so I'd better be off." Sierra raised an eyebrow obviously knowing what I was trying to do.

"Yeah, my mom too." It were times like these I loved Sierra Johnson.

"But it's only – OW!" Caitlyn glared at Sierra who had deliberately stopped her from finishing her sentence.

"Oh I'm sorry was that your foot? My bad." She said with an innocent smile. I managed to refrain a smile as Caitlyn scowled at her.

"Well if you girls really are leaving, I guess we'll see you later." Nate said, somewhat dejectedly. Wait...he said see you later! Did that mean something?

"Hey, Cait," Cait? He'd only known her for literally 5 hours and he'd already given her a nickname? "Could I have your number?" A huge, face splitting smile emerged onto Caitlyn's face and she nodded furiously; obviously at a loss for words.

"Yeah, Sierra...c-can I have yours?" Wow, Jason stuttered. This seemed to surprise Sierra just as much as it did me. Of course she had another reason to be surprised also.

"...Like yeah, totally!" Sierra wasn't one for such a...girly response. She sounded like a valley girl or something. As they exchanged numbers, Shane and I stood there awkwardly next to each other. Were we supposed to ask each other now? I glanced at him shyly to see he looked just as uncomfortable as me. After a few moments of awkwardness, Shane took a step closer to me.

"So...how about it Torres?" I was shocked to notice he remembered my last name from what I told him in the car. "Would you like the privilege of having Shane Gray's number?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did seventy five percent of him have to be so cocky? Where was the quarter of sweetness when you needed it?

"No." I said plain out and simple. He look shocked to say the least; even a little – dare I say it – hurt. He quickly composed himself about to say something, and from the looks of his face it was going to be a snide comment. So I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I want _Shane's _number." I said with a shy smile and bravely taking a step closer. It took him a moment to understand what I meant and once he did, that lovely smile from Shane the person slowly reached his lips. He took another step closer, with only a few inches between us now.

"Sure thing Mitchie." With the smile still on his face, he took out his phone. I followed his actions and took out mine as well.

**Xx**

Walking into the little mini living room of our suite, I rolled my eyes at what I saw. Seriously, they'd only known these girls for like five hours.

"You know, staring at both of your phones like that is not going to make it ring." Nate looked up from his phone to glare at me but Jason didn't even pass me a glance.

"Shouldn't you be in your room thinking about Mitchie or something?" I stuck my tongue out at him immaturely and turned back into the direction of my room. Walking into the room I grabbed my phone from the night side table. Going into my contact list, I scrolled down to the 'M' section. I stared at the name until my eyesight was blurry.

_Mitchie :)  
555-0121_

It had been about two hours since I'd last seen her or spoken to her...was it time to call her? Or was I acting too eager? I set the phone down gingerly on the bedside table but I couldn't help the glances I kept throwing its way every five seconds.

_Oh one text wouldn't hurt._

**Woah, dude. You're Shane Gray. The girl should be falling over you. Let her make the first move.**

_That is a good point...but come on, one text? ONE?_

**You're slowly turning into a softie.**

_Oh just...HUSH!_

**Hush? Wow, resting my case as we speak.**

_Ugh! Whatever._

I shook my head to get rid of all my weird thoughts and grabbed my phone once again. Scrolling down to Mitchie's number, I began writing a message.

_Hey, did you miss me? ;) _Hmm, that wasn't too bad; it sounded like something I would actually say. I quickly sent it and waited anxiously for a reply. I soon got one about two minutes later.

**Hi :) Not really. It's been what? 2 hours? x **She added an "x"! Did that mean something? Grinning I typed my reply.

_So? Any girl would usually miss me after about 5 mins x_ I added the "x" because she started it...so don't get too many ideas. Another two minutes later came her reply.

**Well I'm not just any girl. I'm Mitchie Torres ;D x **Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I had to admit that I was impressed; I could totally imagine her saying that to my face. How...sexy.

_Oh? And would Mitchie Torres_ _like to go out to coffee sometime? x _That wasn't me asking her out on a date. Just a friendly meeting between...were we even friends? This time she took longer to reply and that caused me to frown. Was she going to leave me hanging? A girl would usually jump at a chance like this with me. Then again...Mitchie Torres wasn't just any girl as she'd clearly pointed out. About five minutes later she replied.

**Maybe :) x **I'd never had a maybe before. This girl certainly was interesting.

**Xx**

_I'll take you up on that maybe ;) x _I smiled at my phone screen and replied to him.

**Sure. G2g Gray. Talk to you later? X **Okay I didn't really have anywhere to go, but trying to think of flirty responses was starting to hurt my head. I read over his second last text, shock still running threw my veins. Had an actual boy just asked me out somewhere? And not just a boy...a celebrity? Well okay, this wasn't a date or anything; but it was more than any stage I'd ever gotten to before.

I bit my lip and smiled. Me plain old Mitchie Torres, friends with Shane Gray lead singer of connect three. Actually I wasn't even sure if we were friends; but I had his number! So that had to count for something. It was times like this where I felt like writing a song. I picked up my guitar from the ground and sat crossed legged on my bed. I began strumming a few chords that just sounded right knowing I had the beginnings of a song.

"Mitchie! Could you come down here for a minute?" I heard my mom call from downstairs. I sighed and set my guitar down, making my way to the door. I jogged on down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was cutting some random vegetable.

"Sorry to bother you sweetie but I'm going to need your help tomorrow at a little get together I'm catering for." I made an annoyed face and groaned.

"But mom, I was thinking of heading over to Caitlyn's house tomorrow and -"

"I'll give you fifty dollars if you help me."

"Done." I said automatically. She smiled triumphantly and I smiled back rolling my eyes playfully. This couldn't be so bad; eat some free cake, make a few dollars. I guess I could go to Caitlyn's the day after.

**Xx**

"Shane! Get up! We're leaving at 11!" I groaned, picking up the pillow from under my head and shoving it over my face. Maybe if I suffocated, I could magically revive after this whole get together thing.

"Shane I'm serious! You don't want me to come in there do you?" Nate yelled from wherever the hell he was. He really needed to lighten up; he was the youngest out of the three of us after all.

"I'm coming alright! Give me some time at least." I shouted back after I'd taken the pillow off of my face. Sitting up, I stretched for a few seconds before mumbling curse words and trudging into the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at who I walked in on.

"Jason, quit making faces at the mirror and get out. I need to take a shower." Jason deflated his puffed out cheeks and turned to me looking offended.

"Wow Shane, you really aren't a morning person." I rolled my eyes at him again. He was an airhead to extreme levels sometimes.

"Thanks for noticing. Now get out!" He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me before storming out. I still don't understand how he got to be the oldest.

**Xx**

"Mom, do I really have to wear this?" I was wearing an ugly lime green apron with flowers around the edges. And in the middle it said: CONNIE'S CATERERS and in smaller letters it said: Connie's daughter. I mean come on, seriously?

"I've been waiting for a day like this where you could where it. Now today is that day!" I sighed. Couldn't it have least been in a better colour? Or smaller writing?

"Now, take these cupcakes and put them on the big buffet table." She put the tray in my hands and shooed my away. I rolled my eyes and purposely put the tray over the embarrassing writing on my apron. We were catering at this big hall where some hot shot woman was hosting some sort of get together with "important people."

I pushed the kitchen doors open and quickly headed straight to the big table so I could get in and out as quickly as possible. Setting the cupcakes down, I quickly stole one while no one was looking. The place was decorated nicely, but all of the people looked either stuck up and rich or just plain stuck up. I decided no one would care if I just stood here for a few moments. My eyes travelled around the room and I studied people as I took bites out my cupcake.

Bald rich guy, overly tall snobby woman, Shane Nate and Jason, another bald rich – wait. SHANE NATE AND JASON? What on earth where they doing here? I gasped and my eyes widened. I couldn't let them see me! Not in this ugly apron! I quickly ducked my head down and headed back to the kitchen. Only something like this would happen to me.

**Xx**

Well this party was pretty much dead. Was this even considered a party? Looking around everyone seemed about thirty, and some of women were even trying to hit on me! We'd been invited to this thing not just because we were Connect Three, but because we were also apparently related to this woman. I seriously didn't remember any Aunt Cathy...oh well.

Nate and Jason were actually bothering to mingle. I however preferred to just stand there next to them and purposely show the boredom on my face. A few minutes later, I noticed a girl with her head ducked down and who actually looked our age, rushing into back to the big double doors. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She seemed to be the most interesting thing that I'd noticed so far. Why not use the celebrity charm on her?

I made up some random excuse to leave Nate with this thirty-five year old looking woman and headed the same way the girl went. Pushing the doors open it revealed...a kitchen. Well, how surprisingly lame. Many people were hurrying around looking hard at work but it was no surprise when their eyes widened at the sight of me. Walking further into the kitchen, I saw the back of a girl sitting comfortably with one leg crossed over the other. I smirked; time to make my move. Clearing my throat I walked over to her.

"Excuse me?" The girl turned around at the sound of my voice and her eyes widened when she saw me – and mine did too!

"Mitchie?" I asked completely surprised. "What are you doing here?" She bit her lip and glanced at the ground before looking up at me.

"My mom is catering for this little thing. I was forced to come here and help her out." She jumped off the table gracefully and then stood there with her hands on her hips.

"What's your reason for being here?" I gave her a look. Was she serious?

"Well I was obviously invited. You know, me being Shane Gray and all." She gave me an irritated look in return and I smirked at her annoyance.

"Oh and I love your apron by the way." She looked at me questioningly for a moment before her eyes flashed with realisation. She quickly covered her apron with her arms as a horrified expression took over her features.

"Shut up Gray!" Her cheeks were now turning a rosy red.

"Okay fine...but I'd just like to add you look cute when you blush." Her face only seemed to colour more. She glared at me and I chuckled. She was quite the girl.

**Xx**

"Oh just go and find Nate and Jason or something." I told Shane lamely. I was absolutely horrified. How did I not see this coming? I was praying desperately for something like this not to happen to me. Fate obviously hated me.

"I would but this seems more interesting. I think I'll just watch you bake." There was no point in bothering to cover the apron now. I let my arms fall to my sides and sighed.

"I'm not baking anything. I was happily enjoying this cupcake, until you decided to show up." He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter - which meant leaning closer to me. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. I tried not to let it show on my face.

"Oh please, you're so totally happy that I bothered to come visit you really." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow of my own.

"Yeah...not really." I walked over to a tray of cookies and grabbed one. I sat back on the counter top, taking a slow bite out of it. I couldn't help but grin at his reaction. I really wasn't the one to act all flirty...but Shane seemed to do things to me that I couldn't understand. He smirked and grabbed a cookie of his own; joining me on the counter top we ate our cookies in a comfortable silence.

I really needed to help my mom out more often.

* * *

**Annnnd thats another chapter. You like? I hope you did, this took a few days to write :P**

**Please review? I'll reply :)**

**Natalie x**


	5. Shirtless Shane In My House? Oh Lord

**Hello again my lovely readers :) I apologise for the awfully late update! Yes, you know me as usual with a book of excuses :P Well this time not really...I was kind of put of updating. **

**Here's the deal: I got 6 reviews for the last chapter which I don't mind at all...the only thing that bothered me was the people who actually PM'ed me to update faster...And they didn't even review! I don't know about you but thats kinda out of line don't you think?**

**Well anyway, I'm back now :) This chapter is kind of short though :P Only because the actual length of this was too long, so I had to break it up.**

**Hope you like it :) And a thank you to those who reviewed last time!**

**_DISCLAIMER: Nah I don't own this movie...or the other one...D:_**

* * *

**XxX**

"...And then I fell into the lake." I finished of sheepishly, my cheeks growing red. Shane started laughing and I had to look away before my face got any redder. Once I was sure I was normal colour again I looked back over at him to see him still laughing. As much as I would hate to admit it...he actually looked cute when he laughed. The joy in his features...aww!

"Stop laughing!" I said with a bashful smile on my face. He eventually calmed down but the smile was still playing on his lips.

"And I thought you were graceful! Pfft, boy was I wrong." I shoved him playfully off the table and he started laughing again. I began to swing my legs freely as he composed himself; quite a lot of time had passed and we were still in the kitchen. We were telling each other 'embarrassing stories.' and I had just finished telling my second one.

"Man, how long have I been in here?" Shane asked looking at me directly. I checked the watch on my wrist and my eyes widened at the time.

"Just about two hours." I told him astonished. I looked up from my watch and his eyes were just as wide as mine.

"Damn." He said laughing quietly. "Well, times flies when you're having fun huh?" I nodded in agreement, looking down and biting my lip trying to hide the smile that was forming.

"Yeah..." I trailed off. This wasn't right – not at all. I wasn't supposed to be having that butterfly feeling erupt in my stomach once he smiled at me. I wasn't supposed to blush after almost everything he said. I definitely wasn't supposed to be smiling this much around him...so why was I? The last thing I needed was to be developing a crush on Shane Gray. That would just end in disaster. I cleared my throat and looked back up at him.

"So...now what?" I asked him, breaking the small silence. Looking at me he shrugged.

"I suppose, I better get back out there. I left Nate alone with some random woman and who knows what Jason could be up to." He replied laughing slightly. His laughter so happened to make me grin and I hopped off the table.

"Come on then." I said leading the way out. I felt his big callous hand take my small one and I froze. I turned around to look at him and was met with his smirk. Once again I couldn't stop the heat rising to my cheeks so I had to look down; my eyes resting on our interlaced fingers.

"Lead the way Miss Torres." He said. Even without looking at him I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes to myself and pulled him along behind me with our hands still clasped together.

**Xx**

I just couldn't help taking her hand in mine; I just loved the way her cheeks turned red when she got all shy and bothered. Did I _seriously _just say that? When was I one for doing stupid little gestures like that? This girl was turning me psycho. Holding on tightly to her soft hand, she led us out back into the crowded room. It didn't seem any less boring then it was when I left; I wouldn't be surprised if Nate had fallen asleep next to the woman I had left him talking to.

"I feel so low class." I heard Mitchie mutter under her breath. I don't think I was supposed to hear that, but I commented on it anyway.

"And why is that?" She turned around, her eyes a little wide from getting caught and then glanced down briefly as if trying to think of a good response.

"Well...just look at what I'm wearing!" I rolled my eyes and just gave her a look which she couldn't see since she was facing forward as we walked.

"Is that really the best you could do?" I asked her as we excused ourselves around people.

"At the moment yes." She replied without turning around. A few moments later, we found Nate and Jason leaning against a wall...looking bored out of their minds. Jason was the first one to notice us, and I wasn't surprised.

"Oh there you are Shane...and Mitchie! Hi Mitchie!" He greeted a little too enthusiastically for my liking. Mitchie smiled at him and gave him a small wave. Nate was smirking at us...why exactly?

"Hey there guys...and what have you been up too?" He asked looking down at...our hands. So that was what he was smirking about hmm? Well, whatever.

"Oh nothing of your concern." I retorted with a fake smile. His smirk turned into a 'know it all grin' and he averted his eyes to Mitchie, who looked very uncomfortable.

"Well I better get back to the kitchen. Stuff to do and what not..." She trailed off awkwardly. She quickly let go of my hand... why did my own suddenly feel cold?

"You work in the kitchen? Sounds fun!" Jason said with a bright smile. Knowing him he probably meant that.

"Yeah..." Mitchie said with an awkward laugh. She tried to walk away but I quickly stopped her, don't even ask me why...seriously don't. I didn't even know what I was doing.

"Why don't you stay and hang with us?" I used my charming smile and she bit her lip considering the offer.

"I would love to Shane...really I would but right now? I have to go help my mom." She tried to walk past me a second time and once again I stood in her way.

"Shane," She whined. "I'm serious." It looked like she was getting worked up...her cheeks were starting to turn a shade of red and this time it was from annoyance. She looked kind of cute when she got aggravated, so I decided to aggravate her some more.

"Come on. It'll be fun..." I told her in a sing-song voice. An irritated look was now plastered on her face and I almost grinned. Just seeing her getting so worked up...I just wanted her to get even angrier.

"Shane. I have to go now." Her voice was now in monotone. Was this like a stage in her anger? Stage three of the Mitchie temper wagon: Monotone voice. She picked up a tray of iced cupcakes from a table that was beside her and looked over at me again.

"I have to go get more refreshments see? Now if you would just get out of my -" Her words were cut short when she accidentally bumped into me...with the tray...landing straight onto my chest.

Icing...all over...my shirt. One of my best shirts.

Oh no she didn't.

"...Way." She managed to squeak out her last word.

She just stood there looking horrified as she slowly took the tray away from shirt. She gasped at all the icing that had made a lovely pattern all over my _Linkin Park_ shirt. I must have blinked thousands of times still not believing this was happening. She quickly dropped the tray of now squashed cupcakes back onto the table and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You did not...just do that." I said, still staring at my shirt and my own voice now in monotone. I looked up seconds later to see Nate and Jason's eyes wide. Jason looked like he wanted to burst from laughter and Nate bit his lip looking exactly the same as Jason.

"I am SO sorry! I didn't mean to! You just wouldn't move and...I was trying to show you that...I didn't mean...I...I...I'll just shut up now." Mitchie stuttered at me. Usually by now I would have exploded. But looking at her innocent, 'very sorry' look...I just couldn't explode _at her. _I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath.

"Could you just...help me out here?" I said through gritted teeth, trying to keep my temper in control. She nodded quickly and beckoned me to follow her back into the kitchen. As we walked passed disgusted, confused and astonished faces, I could hear Nate and Jason burst into hysteric laughter from a just a few metres back.

Xx

OH. MY. GOSH.

Seriously?

Why do all of the most out of the blue, dying in a whole worthy moments happen to me? I tripped and ripped my skirt in front of everyone at the eighth grade dance, I burped rather loudly in an assembly once...but this? This had to beat them all.

Getting cupcake icing all over lead singer of connect three Shane Gray's favourite shirt.

I'm just lucky that he didn't sue me, he seemed to handle it much better then what I was imagining in my head. I ended up telling my mom the entire story and then taking him over to my house so he could clean up. Getting icing all over a lead singer's shirt? Not so good. Having him over at your own house? Not such a bad thing. We both entered my house me quickly rushing him in and closing the door swiftly behind him. I then led him into my kitchen, standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Uh...you can take a shower if you want...or I could just put your shirt in our washing machine. Unless you have like, special washing powder or something then never mind. Or we could just -"

"Where's your washing machine?" He asked, thankfully cutting me off. I smiled and pointed to the washing machine that was behind him.

"I'll just set it up, and then you can just give me your shirt." I walked over to the machine and crouched down, putting everything to the right settings.

"Okay, now that's done, you can just give me your..." Turning around and standing back up, I trailed off of my sentence as I was met with...as much as I'd hate to admit it...lovely sight. Shane Gray's perfect abs. Oh yes, Shane Gray was shirtless in my kitchen.

"Here you go." He said casually, handing me his shirt. I blinked a few times, trying to get my mind out of the gutter. Finally out of the trance, I took his shirt and put into the machine. I cleared my throat as I tried to get all the mental images of his muscles out.

"Like what you see Torres?" I heard Shane ask from behind me. I slowly turned around to face him and he was smirking proudly, obviously knowing the effect he suddenly had on me.

"Pfft...wh-what? Me? Nah..." Okay, _why _did I stutter? Ugh. He leaned in closer to me and my heartbeat began to pick up speed.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear. I almost shivered like the last time we had gotten in this situation, but I managed to keep it in. I pushed him away from me, brushing my fingers on his toned chest in the process.

"Positive." I whispered back, my fingers lingering there for a moment too long. My eyes met his and I was officially hypnotized. I couldn't place what kind of look he was giving me. All I know was he made a few glances at my lips. My hands were _still _on his chest and I just couldn't bring myself to move them. I bit my own lip and this seemed to give him some type of message. He was leaning in.

Oh My Gosh he was leaning in!

I gulped, my heart now beating wildly in my chest. Was this really happening? Pfft, of course it wasn't! I was obviously dreaming or something...but would I really dream up something so vivid? The space was getting thinner between us and when his eyes began to close I knew I wasn't ready for this. I quickly pulled my hands away from him, as if he were on fire. He froze, looking at me with a confused expression. Just as I was about to speak, I heard a key twisting in a lock. I turned around to the front door my eyes widening.

"Mitchie? Did you give that young man his shirt back yet...?" My mom trailed off once she saw the 'compromising' position me and Shane were in. Shane standing a little too close towering over me, and I leaning back against the sink. I gave my mom a sheepish smile to which she returned with a stern look.

"Michelle Demetria Torres. You have some explaining to do." The full name card? Oh shit. I was so in for it.

**Xx

* * *

**

**Sooo...that was awkward :D LOL. **

**Hmm what will happen with Shane and Mitchie? Will they make it out alive? Haha of course they will...but you know what I mean ;)**

**I hope you liked it! And sorry for any mistakes. I haven't really proof read this probably and I really can't be bothered now :P**

**I hope you review :) Remember, I'll reply!**

**Natalie x**


	6. The Talk? Like, Seriously?

**Sooo between a horrible amount of school work, the whole Demi/Joe/Ashley drama and basically writers block...this has been such a paaaiiiin to write. But, I FINALLY DID IT :D**

**Hello readers :) If you are reading this now, just know i love you for doing so. :D**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...no witty comment today._**

* * *

**XxX**

As I sat there in my room awaiting my punishment, my mind couldn't help but wonder back to the almost kiss I had with Shane. Not that I'd ever go near him again, the humiliation inside of me would last a lifetime. He had rushed right out of here almost instantly...well after my mother had interrogated him first. I never thought it was possible for him to blush; I was pretty convinced he was immune to stuff like that. Looks like I was wrong.

I had been lying on my bed for what felt like years now, when in reality it was about an hour. I could hear my mom on the phone downstairs to my dad – and from her tone of voice it didn't sound good at all. I had a feeling she was exaggerating the story a little; like I was practically on Shane's lap or something. Her voice rose in volume and I sighed, grabbing my iPod that was beside me. When the going gets tough, put your earphones in and the world is out – that was my motto.

Halfway through an Avril Lavinge song, the door opened and I looked up, setting eyes upon my very exhausted looking mother. How much energy she used complaining to my father is beyond me. I swiftly pressed the pause button on my iPod and pulled the earphones away from my ears. She sat down gingerly on the bed as I sat up.

"So," She started off awkwardly. "I talked to your dad about this whole situation." Yeah, because I couldn't hear you practically screeching downstairs.

"Oh? And what did he have to say?" I asked, trying to play it cool. I had a huge feeling I was going to be grounded for an amount of time that was longer than necessary.

"He thinks I should give you...the talk." _The talk? _She wasn't serious right? I gave her an incredulous look, showing her exactly what I was thinking.

"...The talk? Mom, you do realise I'm sixteen right?" She shook her head at me, a sad smile on her face as she moved her hand over to pat my knee.

"I think you really need one sweetie. From what I walked in on earlier -"

"You didn't walk in on _anything!_" I exclaimed cutting her off. She gave me stern look and I knew what that meant: 'Don't interrupt _and _lie to me.' But in the this case it technically only applied to the first one. I sighed.

"Sorry..." I muttered looking down for a brief moment.

"Now, I know you know all about this subject. As you've already mentioned, you're sixteen! But that doesn't mean you don't need a warning." After that sentence, I knew the rest of this conversation was going to be awkward.

"Honey, boys are very hormonal when they get around this age. And I just want you to know that it's okay to say no to sex." I closed my eyes and covered my hands over my ears. We were seriously having this conversation...oh my gosh.

"Mom! I know that! Just...I...oh my gosh mom!" I had absolutely nothing else to say. She was acting like she witnessed us ready to literally tear each other's clothes off!

"I'm sorry mija but you've got to get this through that thick skull of yours." She patted the top of my head and I playfully shoved her hand away. She laughed and I smiled, knowing that meant I was forgiven.

"Now, I have a good mind to ground you for what I saw down there...but since this is the only time I've seen this happen – and I'm sure it'll be the last," I nodded quickly and she continued. "Then I'll let you off with a warning this time." I grinned and moved over to hug her.

"Thanks mom...and I'm sorry." I didn't really know what I was apologising for since I didn't actually do anything, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"It's okay Mitchie." She replied pulling away from the embrace. She kissed my forehead and then left the room with one last smile in my direction. I sighed happily to myself, lying back against my pillow. Everything was right as rain again.

Oh wait, not exactly everything.

It was still going to be quite awkward with Shane. He was probably never going to look me in the eye ever again! Not that I could even look at his whole...being again! How was I ever going to face him from now on? I groaned and grabbed the pillow from under my head, shoving it over my face. This was going to be a long summer.

Xx

Wow. Talk about awkward on a new high. Just as I had her where I wanted her, Mitchie's lovely mother decided to stop by. She has the most amazing timing right? You couldn't have got me out of that house fast enough. You never know, she may have had specific objects ready to hit me with.

I quickly rushed into the hotel suite I was sharing with the guys and slammed the door behind me. Leaning against the door, I closed my eyes and took a breath. I opened them, only to be met with confused stares courtesies of Nate and Jason.

"Uh...what's up?" I greeted them lamely. Jason looked towards Nate who only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" I shrugged still leaning against the door. They both shared a suspicious glance.

"Uh, Shane? Why is your shirt on backwards?" Jason asked. I looked down at my article of clothing to see he was right. Well I was in rush when I left Mitchie's house.

"Because...I'm starting a new trend?" Surprisingly even Jason wasn't stupid enough to fall for that, he gave me a look. The same look you would usually see plastered on Nate's face.

"What really happened Shane?" Nate asked in a bored tone. He wasn't even looking at me. He was playing with an app on his phone. Jason's arms were now crossed, looking at me expectedly.

"Well," I started with an uneasy laugh "It's a funny story actually..."

Xx

"She walked in on you? Man that must have been embarrassing." Caitlyn said from her cross legged position on my bed. Sierra nodded, half listening from her place on my floor as she skipped through the pages of a magazine.

"It was! And then she tried to give me some sort of bad renewed version of 'the talk' she gave me when I was like 13." I made air quotes around the words 'the talk' with my fingers and Caitlyn gave me an incredulous look.

"_The talk?_ Really." I nodded upon seeing the disbelieving look on her face and Sierra had barely looked up from the magazine.

"I don't think I can ever look at him again! I mean of all things that could've...why?" I groaned not even bothering to finish my sentence. I lay back down on the edge of my bed, so my head was hanging upside down; this causing my bangs to fly in my face. Caitlyn laughed as I attempted to blow them away.

"Well, look on the bright side," She said lying down next to me. "There's uh...well..." I waited patiently for her to say something. The amount of time she was taking to answer gave me all that more shred of doubt.

"Uh...you have your health?" Oh, well yeah that's definitely something. Sierra finally looked up from the magazine and laughed.

"I don't know about you but I'd rather be in bed sick coughing my brains out then have my mother walk in on me and a celebrity to what seems to look like a compromising position." I told her flatly. Sierra nodded in agreement, my view of her upside down.

"Ditto." Sierra said and Caitlyn just shrugged.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do?" I sat up and bit my lip. What _was _I going to do?

Xx

I was currently viewing the blanked/shocked looks from Nate and Jason as I finished the remainder of my story.

"And that's why my shirt was on inside out." There was nothing but silence for at least thirty seconds...then they both burst out into laughter. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Wow Shane," Nate said through fits of laughter. "You really can be as stupid as Jason over here." Jason was laughing just as hard until he heard the last of Nate's sentence; to which he abruptly stopped.

"Hey!" He cried out, his tone offended. Nate calmed himself down and gave a sheepish smile in Jason's direction.

"Back to importance of this situation," I said "What am I going to do?" Nate shrugged. Jason was now staring off into space. Oh what amazing help that was.

"Well just great, thanks guys." I sighed and began to walk in the direction heading to my room.

"You could just call her you know." I stopped and turned to look at Nate with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged again – but this time innocently.

"Just a suggestion." He said turning back to his phone. Oh and did I mention that Jason was _still _staring into space? Surprised? Yeah, I wasn't either. I rolled my eyes turned away from them; walking into my room. As I sat down on my bed, it was then that I was beginning to take Nate's 'suggestion' into consideration. Should I call her? Or leave her be? Under usual circumstances I would of lost interest in 'the girl of the week' in about two days.

Though with Mitchie...it didn't seem like normal circumstances.

I slowly took out my iPhone from my pocket, and skimmed through the contacts. Before I could register what I was even doing, I had already gotten to Mitchie's name and pressed call. All I could do now was wait nervously as I listened to the endless rings. Why the heck was my heart beating so fast? Oh, it must have been from all the quick walking I did when I left her house...

Yeah that's got to be it.

**Xx**

As I half listened to Sierra and Caitlyn debate over whether the tomato was a fruit or vegetable, I stared out of the window mindlessly; thinking about a certain somebody that I shouldn't have been. I'm pretty sure he'd forgotten the incident by now. Maybe even my name! He was famous enough for that to happen; he was probably sitting in his car right now thinking 'what was that girls name again? Millie?'

"Hey Mitch!" I was abruptly driven out of my thoughts from the sound of Sierra's voice. I quickly snapped my head in her direction.

"Huh?" I sounded completely and utterly lost.

"What do you think? Is the tomato a fruit or a vegetable." What I wanted to say was: WHO THE HELL CARES? But from the two serious faces that were staring back at me awaiting my answer, I knew better than to actually do so.

"Uh, I guess it has to be a -"

"_Ready, set, go, it's time to run! The sky is changing we are one." _I have never been more greatful to here my ringtone than I was at that moment. I quickly grabbed my phone from my nightstand and looked at the number.

_Shane ;) _the screen read. Oh my gosh...OH MY GOSH. It was Shane! He hadn't forgotten my existence! He was actually calling me! But at the time you see, I was more shocked than happy, so I just stared dumbfounded at the phone screen in my hands.

"Answer it you fool!" Exclaimed Caitlyn from behind me, I jumped practically 3 feet away from her. When did she get there?

"How did you...?"

"Never mind that! Just answer your damn phone." I quickly pressed the 'accept call' button and took a breath. Okay Mitchie this is it, remember to make your voice sound the least bit flirty or sexy.

"Hello?" I squeaked out. Well so much for the flirtly/sexy approach.

"Uh, hey." He said 'uh'. SHANE GRAY stuttered! Were we in an alternate universe? I looked over at Caitlyn and Sierra, my eyes widening. They were both looking back at me intently.

"I just wanted to...make sure your mom hadn't killed you or whatever." He was checking up on me? How sweet...how _adorably_ sweet! I slowly grinned.

"Oh, well I'm fine, she didn't grill me too hard." I replied with a nervous laugh escaping my lips. He laughed too, and I'm pretty sure my grin had gotten bigger.

"So..." He said awkwardly. I averted my eyes to the floor.

"So..." I repeated, my voice equally as awkard. There was a silence.

"...Do you want to, I don't know, hang out sometime? Like at the movies or something." I held my breath. Was this really happening? Was a guy really asking me out? ME? And not just any guy...SHANE FREAKIN GRAY.

"Uh...would you hold on for just a minute?"

"Sure." I covered the receiver with the palm of my hand and began to jump up and down like an idiot. I'm not one for acting like a fan girl, but moments like these? Yeah, this was an exceptional moment.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!" I chanted, still jumping in the air. I stopped mid-jump as I saw Caitlyn and Sierra were looking at me as if I were delusional. I gave them a huge smile – which would probably be considered a creepy smile too – and but the receiver back to my ear.

"Sure, I'd love too." I finally answered - shakily and out of breath from all the jumping.

"Well...cool." He said nonchalantly. I'm hoping that was his way of saying. "HELL YES" or "WOOHOO!" I bit my bottom lip.

"Yeah, cool." I replied shyly. There was another silence as I let the joy wash me up.

"So...we can discuss details later?" He finally said. I nodded furiously...and then shortly after I realised I couldn't see him.

"Yeah! I mean, yeah sure." My cheeks were reddening from my idiocy. Thank god he couldn't see me.

"Well then I guess I'll speak to you later..."

"Uh sure..." This was just getting plain awkward now.

"Bye."

"Yeah, bye." And then the line went dead. I slowly took my phone away from my ear, slowly smiling to myself. That was when Sierra and Caitlyn immediately rushed me with a million questions. All which were gibberish to my ears. Only a few a few words ran through my mind: Shane. Mitchie. Date. HOLY CRAP!

* * *

**Sooo what did you think? Reviews are the best motivators :) I'd love to know your thoughts!**

**Oh and apologies for typos, I didn't proof read this probably. :P**

**Natalie x**


End file.
